Graduation
by The Ghost of You Lingers About
Summary: Star and Marco graduate at the age of 18, and prepare for the future ahead. But, during their big day, a unfortunate attack by Ludo throws Echo Creek into chaos. The duo must fight Ludo, and save the universe. My kind of idea for a big finale movie for SVTFOE.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone,

This is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism and feedback is appreciated, and I hope to improve over time. I was a bit scared and nervous about writing this in the first place, but here, I am, and coming to terms. To clarify, this is a idea about what I think the series finale of SVTFOE would look like, and it's based on many "big finale" series in general…. I dunno how the show will progress from here, so I'm taking a stab in the dark.

Now, onward with the fanfic.

It was 7: 15 at the Diaz household. The normally calm household, was extremely busygoing this time of day, mostly, for one reason, it would be the graduation of two of it's inhabitants, where they would graduate high school.

Star and Marco had come a long way. Both had fought more monsters, and had scored the crushes they had wanted, although they had broken up with them, Oskar was too inattentive and didn't really pay attention to her, while, one day out of the blue, Marco broke up with Jackie, claiming things "weren't working out".

(2 years ago)

Jackie asked with a worried, nervous expression, as Marco kept staring at his phone, looking at pictures of his roommate and friend. "Yeah", he said back, but not in a very loud, or big tone of voice, just kind of muffled. "What's wrong", Jackie asked back, and Marco replied, in a more direct tone of voice, "Well, how long is this going to last….. I mean, I'm glad we're dating and all, but really, how long is this going to go on for? What's our plans for the future?". Jackie grabbed his hands, "Well, we've got right now, and that's important. Now, what's gotten into you?". Marco, responded…. "Nothing", in a unsure tone of voice.

(Present)

They had broken up a year ago, and the breakup was ambiacable, and both of them remained friends.

Star, was happy about the big day, but also worried about the future… she had planned to go to college, and come back to Mewni, at age 21, but she got into a argument with Moon about it, Moon claiming that she will go back at age 19.

Star, looked unsure, but happy, for the big day. Where her future would be in the wind, but she was glad that she would be finally able to progress, and she has. Over the years, she's become kinder, more heroic, and Marco even helped her with her classes, so she wouldn't fail.

But, still, she wondered about how things would progress from here on out. Would she have to leave Earth behind for good?

A knock on the door.

"You ready, Star?"

Again, that's my fanfic, and I'm sorry it isn't as concise, as I would or you would like it to be, but I am slowly working on it, and hope to improve over time. Offer feedback, and the next chapter will be posted two days from now.

Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

"You ready, Star?"

Again, that's my fanfic, and I'm sorry it isn't as concise, as I would or you would like it to be, but I am slowly working on it, and hope to improve over time. Offer feedback, and the next chapter will be posted two days from now.

Have a nice day.

It was Marco, knocking on the door. Star let him in.

They were both excited for their big day, and prepared, their graduation speeches.

"So… big day", Marco asked, with some nervousness. "Yup".

Marco, for a few years now, wanted to tell Star how he really felt about him, and never really explained the breakup that happened between him and Jackie that well, and always working up the courage to tell Star how he felt, but every time, he wanted to, he choked on his words.

Soon, they were taking pictures of each in their graduation outfits, Raphael and Angie taking them. "Oh, who is this handsome man and beautiful woman", Raphael asked. "Stop, honey, you're embarrassing them." Star and Marco blushed.

Ludo was essentially, homeless and alone. He had made some money on the side, performing menial chores for other villains, but when he was down to it, he had no one. A year ago, after being defeated after a big scheme, Ludo had lost Buff Frog, who decided to take a job in Mewni as a ambassador, and the monsters rebelled against him. He was angry, miserable and wanted revenge. Against the "hoodied boy" and the princess who took everything away from him.

"Soon…."


	3. Chapter 3

Star and Marco were riding the bus to their graduation. They sat in the back, far away, so no one could hear them. "So… big day", Marco replied with anxiousness. "Yeah". They sat in silence for 6 seconds before Star broke it. "I'm going back to Mewni next year. My parents said, that, they will be retiring next year, so I have to take over the castle." Marco looked on with worry, noticing sadness in her face. "With these new duties, I won't have time for friends….. I might never be able to even see you again, if they say you're a distraction…", the tone of her voice growing sadder. Marco tried to comfort her. "It's your day. And you've come so far. And no matter what, you'll be a great queen. I know it." The bus came to it's stop. Marco, looked at her, her skin glistening in the sun, as beautiful as the day he met her. "Star", he said, before getting off the bus, "there's something I want to tell you." "I…" He thought about getting it off all his chest. How, he truly loved her and wanted nothing more to be her boyfriend. But, she was going through a lot, and didn't want to make a bad day worse if she said "no".

"hope you have a good time at graduation."

Ludo, used his dimensional scissors to come to a altar. He had secretly been collecting several stones, that he could use to make a army. A army of shadows, plagues that unravel and destroy anything it's master desired. Ludo, while doing humiliating work for other villains, was secretly collecting these stones.

He placed the stones on the altar, a huge booming void opening before him.

"So, what is your desire"… a big, echoing voice called out called out into the distance.

"Revenge".


	4. Chapter 4

As Star and Marco, were about to graduate, they tried to speak with one another, trying to talk to one another, to sort out their feelings. Marco, loved how beautiful, she looked, even when wearing her graduation cap and gown.

"Star, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you..."

"Yes, Marco?"

"The real reason why I dumped Jackie was..."

Skeeves loudly announced "Marco to the stage".

Sighing, Marco said "I'll tell you, later..."

So, as the festivies continued, Star wondered and pondered about what Marco told her.

As she was called to the stage, she started to begin her speech and announce that she was leaving. Most of the students, aside from Brittney and Lars, who were happy about it, were somewhat disheartened, Marco, being somewhat disheartened about the news.

Suddenly, a huge rip opened from the sky, a bird beak peering out of it.

Star angrily growled.

"Ludo."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ludo!", Star cried out, aiming her wand at him, while Marco got in a karate stance. "You've got 10 seconds to get out of here, before I blast you out into the statosphere!". Ludo just simply laughed, and said, "You have no power over me today, Butterfly." Star, while still gripping the wand, somewhat changed her expression to mildly puzzled. "Because, today, I have a army." Marco chimed in, "What army?"

"This one", as a wave of shadows engulfed and covered the town, and the graduation. Star tried blasting these shadows, but they were too much, and she had to protect Marco from being engulfed within the waves that were hoarding him.

"I've waited for this moment for a long time! Now, my army, get me that wand!", as the mist of shadows grew fogger and fogger around Star, she lost her most prized possession, her wand, and they delivered it to Ludo.

"Now... prepare to die."


	6. Chapter 6

Ludo pointed the wand aiming for Star and just as the blast was about to hit Star, Marco jumped in, pushing her away from it. It, gored him a little bit. Blood sprayed out from his body, and blood was pouring from his month. Star, knew what she had to do. She had to get him to safety. Running from everything, she carried him back to the house, while the shadows slowly crept through the town, and slowly were killing the life around it, and turning the skies grey. She finally got to her house, as it was slowly being destroyed, as the roof and items were being flung into the sky. Finding the dimensional scissors, she jitterly made a cut, and took Marco to a dimension, hopefully, where they can find something to heal the boy.


	7. Chapter 7 (some personal thoughts, also)

Author's note: I know only a select few, possibly none, are reading this, but I have felt frustrated over Bon Bon the Birthday Clown, which emotionally destroyed me, and for personal reasons, it's one of the few episodes of any TV show, that I can't rewatch again, since it's too painful... and it just kind of made me rethink and reacess how I write this story... and I feel like... the original plans for this story, may be changed or switched, out of personal preference and emotions.

Star landed in Mewni, her carrying Marco, the wound still gaping, him slowly losing blood. She lost her wand, and now her best friend, was slowly bleeding out. Not to mention, the damage Ludo had done to the universe. Thankfully, before she left, she had got a bandage, and slowly tried to cover the wound, so, she could take him to her room in the castle, and hopefully, get him there before he passed out of exhaustation.

She carried him to the castle, and screaming for the guards to let her in, she had carried him to the bedroom, trying to get the castle's best nurses and medics to help him to survive this ordeal.

Meanwhile, Star herself, was anxious, worried and nervous. She knew that, possibly, that he didn't love her back. After all, he's been working up the courage to even speak with Jackie for about 10 years, Star's only known him for a few years. And that, he knew that her love was unrequited.

She stood over the boy, while medics and nurses did their best to help him survive.

Author's note:

I guess that, I've been feeling a little depressed and anxious about my life, and things have been not going well, for myself, and I feel like emotionally, getting stirred over a TV show, is one of the most embrassing experiences that I can do. Yet, I'm glad, that I have emotions, I can feel, and that, I can express myself... it's just that, this is a long line in the painful 2016, for both me and probably loads of other people.

Here's some songs that I think sum up the Starco relationship now:

watch?v=SJmmaIGiGBg

watch?v=oIIxlgcuQRU


	8. Chapter 8

Star, watched, after waiting for about 12 hours to see if Marco recovered from the wound. She was anxious and scared, and would try to pass the time, with games in her room, but she was still scared that he wouldn't survive. Eventually, he woke up... and Star enveloped him in a great big hug.

Marco, eventually, decided to talk with Star, because she's been going through a lot recently. She had lost her wand, and was, honestly, lucky to be alive... and Marco was going to help her get through this.

Star, with nervous plight, asked "Are you OK?". Marco, responded in a calm, collected, but somewhat unemoted, "Yes". Star, worried, but glad, said, "I'm glad, you're alright".

They decided they needed a breather, so they decided to lay in the bed, talking...

Star, after 10 uncomfortable moments of silence, decided to break them, by asking "Why did you break up with Jackie?". Marco, although hesistant to answer the question, he answered, "Because... I felt like things, were just going south in the relationship. It was fun at first, but we started arguing a lot, and it's clear, that I was more in love with the idea of being with her, than actually being with her." Star was empathic, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But, eventually, I realized, it's you, I wanted to be with", and Star, who had been repressing and supressing her crush on him for about the past few years now, was incredibly surprised, elated and confused. "You are a light in my life, and make me happy, and give me the courage to do things. I used to feel alone... now I don't, with you by my side."


	9. Chapter 9

Star was glad that Marco had finally chosen her, but they still had a duty to save the universe from Ludo. Star was currently powerless without her wand, she lost her spellbook in Echo Creek, and they had to talk to Moon, to know how to exactly defeat this threat.

Moon was shocked at how Ludo was essentially spreading his evil across the universe. "It won't be too long that he comes here...". Star and Marco looked worried, "it's imperative that you find these items" as she gave them a map of various locations and items to find them.

Meanwhile, Ludo was currently joyous as his new position as the ruler of Echo Creek, and he was currently in the position of finding new dimensions to conquer with his army. However, he was informed by one of the Shadow Warriors he had, that he had found out that, Star and Marco had escaped.

"I can't leave this loose end untied... it's time to finish the job and destroy them."


	10. Chapter 10

Star and Marco looked around a huge desert planet, looking for the item they need to nullify Ludo's wand, and they were somewhat winded, as they were starting to suffer from dehyradation.

"When are we going to find it?", Star asked, stumbling across the desert, starting to limp from the heat. "Soon... the map your parents gave us, said it would be here, somewhere", Marco answered. He then, tripped. He found the first item, a white piece of material, that was hidden under the ground. He started digging.

"Yes!" Star exclaimed. "Now all we have to do is find the other 7, and we'll return to Echo Creek and kick Ludo's butt", and traveled to the next location.

Meanwhile, a muscular green man, was in the wings, and was looking for a shot using his sniper rifle, but missed his shot, due to not finding the right time to shoot.


	11. Chapter 11

Ludo was currently in the process of taking over Echo Creek. He greatly appreciated the luck he had in finding the powerful artifact, and currently was in the middle of making Echo Creek's inhabinants their slaves. Now, all he needed to do was spread his darkness to the rest of the universe.

Ludo smirked, as he saw the former Echo Creek Academy students, raise a flag of him in his honor.

His muscular, green hitman that, he hired, Janzo, was currently on the rise for Star and Marco, as he figured out they escaped, and Ludo wanted them eliminated.


End file.
